Chevaliers et robes de mariées
by Kitsu63
Summary: Des couples, et des robes. De mariées... Ou comme quoi, sur Saint Seiya, tout peut passer. Juste un petit trip qui m'est venu un jour.
1. Milo Camus

**Disclaimer:** les persos ne sont pas à moi. Non, toujours pas.

Bonjour, bonjour! De retour sur Saint Seiya après quelques mois d'absence je vous propose cette fois-ci une série de plusieurs drabbles tournant tous autour du thème de...*roulement de tambour*... la robe de mariée! Ouai, je sais, vu le titre vous deviez vous en doutez.

Cette nouvelle histoire devrait tenir toute l'année scolaire considérant qu'elle est constituée de 13 chapitres. 13 drabbles, en réalité, avec chacun un couple différent. Et on commence tout en beauté et en douceur avec l'un de mes couples favoris. Bien évidemment: Camus Milo!

* * *

« Milo ? »

« Oui mon Camus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que **ça **? »

« Euh…une robe. »

Camus hausse un sourcil devant l'étoffe blanche que Milo tient dans ses mains.

« Et d'où vient-elle ? »

« Ah ça ! Je sais pas mon Camus, elle était devant la porte ce matin. »

Le Verseau soupire puis se masse doucement les tempes. Qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de leur laisser une robe de mariée ?

« Que comptes-tu en faire ? »

« Ben… »

Le coup d'œil que lui jette son amant suffit pour qu'il comprenne les intentions de celui-ci.

« Il est hors de question que je portes ça. »

« Mais mon Camus…Regarde elle est trop petite pour moi. Comment voudrais-tu que je la mettes ? »

« Milo je n'enfilerais pas cette robe et si tu tiens tant que cela à l'essayer la prochaine fois demande à nos '_collègues_' de t'en trouver une à taille variable, comme les armures » réplique-t-il, cinglant. Bien qu'un peu déçu.

Il se demande de quoi le Scorpion aurait eu l'air dans cette robe de mariée.

Milo a un dernier regard dépité sur l'étoffe puis la laisse dans un coin. Bien qu'il ne serait jamais sortit habillée avec, la mettre dans le privé ne l'aurait point dérangé, surtout si cela plaisait à son Camus.

Haussant les épaules il se détourne de la robe, trop petite ou pas il arriverait bien à lui trouver une utilité. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Selon les drabbles il s'agira soit de la même robe de mariée que celle décrite ci-dessus, soit d'autres.

J'espère que me concentrer uniquement sur cette série me permettra d'écrire de nouvelles choses sur Saint Seiya car j'ai bien peur que mes vacances d'été n'aient pas été aussi fructueuses que je l'aurais voulu^^ Bref, chapitre 2 le mois prochain!


	2. Aldé Sheena

Un couple hétéro pour aujourd'hui. Etonnant n'est-ce pas? Mais moi aussi j'aime le bon Aldé/Sheena^^

HayliaMani: Navrée mais pas de Mu/Angelo. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas l'un des couples prévus.

* * *

Chantonnant gaiement Aldébaran rentre chez lui après une longuuuue matinée passée au marché.

Sans vraiment d'explications Sheena l'avait pressé d'aller faire leur courses dans la matinée avant de la planter devant la porte du temple d'un rapide baiser.

Ouvrant la porte de ses apartements privés avec douceur il ne remarque pas immédiatement le spectacle qui se joue dans son salon.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un bout de tissu blanc trainant par terre.

Bout de tissu rattaché à une traine elle-même rattachée à une robe…que portait l'Ophioccus.

Une magnifique robe blanche, légèrement cintrée, dessinant sa taille à merveille…et qui ne semble décidément pas plaire à la jeune femme.

Elle fait un signe à la petite dame se tenant à ses côtés que celle-ci a tôt fait d'interpréter.

Se tournant pour proposer de nouveaux modèles elle aperçoit enfin le chevalier du Taureau et pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Sheena se retourne aussitôt pour trouver son amant et futur époux la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles dans les yeux, ainsi que les courses étalées par terre.

D'un bond elle se porte à son niveau et le fait sortir sans ménagement.

« Mais…mamour ! »

« Sort. Tu ne dois pas voir la robe avant le mariage, ça porte malheur ! »

« Mais… »

« Et puis ça n'est pas marrant si tu n'as pas la surprise » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle lui claque la porte au nez et le laisse là, les bras ballants.

Un sourire rêveur fleure sur le visage du Taureau, sa femme sera une vraie beauté à leur mariage.

* * *

On se revoit en Novembre!


End file.
